Después de esto que pasara
by ajsakura
Summary: Un pequeño fic donde Jade y Tori se encuentran por casualidades de la vida. Una invitación hace que viejos sentimientos se revelen. Enjoy
1. Te Invito

**Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen. **

**El fic salió de la nada y espero lo disfruten. Cualquier review es bien recibido y también las criticas si son constructivas. Peace V**

* * *

><p><strong>Te Invito<br>**

Las audiciones estaban por terminar, quería a la protagonista perfecta pero ninguna lograba estar al perfil que ella deseaba. El reloj marcaba las 4:20 p.m. a las 4:30 p.m. sería la última audición del día y podría irse a descansar. Podía sentir como su cabeza empezaba a palpitar anunciando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Preparada para la próxima actriz - Le dijo un hombre de cabellos dorados casi platinados, de ojos verdes oscuros, alto y delgado mientras se sentaba al lado y le ponía un café frente a ella - según su currículo, estudio en la misma escuela que tú, tal vez fueron amigas - Dijo con tono provocante.

- Lo dudo Patrick - Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café negro con dos de azúcar, como le gusta desde que tiene razón de ser - Pásame mejor el currículo de esa tal actriz.

- Claro que si Jade, como mandes jefa - Dijo el hombre mientras se disponía a buscar entre los papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

Jadeylin August West, más conocida como JWest en el mundo del cine, una chica prodigio que apenas empezando la universidad en artes escénicas destaco sacando a flote uno de los mejores guiones de drama y suspenso del año 2013. A sus 21 años ya tenía una producción llevada a la pantalla grande e iba por la segunda. Aun asistía a la universidad, quería tener su título como escritora y guionista, pero entre realizar la produccione y hacer la tarea, la tenían al límite. Si dormía cuatro horas era mucho, ir al campus y luego salir volada a las audiciones para ver actrices de pacotilla la tenían agotada. Ya iban por la tercera semana y nada que aparecía la persona que al momento de verla actuar y gesticular las líneas sonara el canto de los ángeles y bajaran a ponerle la corona y la luz la iluminara. No ninguna y eso estaba afectando ya su juicio.

Recibió la carpeta de la siguiente actriz, vio fugaz el nombre prestándole poca atención, pero algo llamo su interés haciéndola devolver su mirada a la primera hoja. "Victoria Vega" leyó mientras devolvía su café al vaso por haberse atragantado al leer dichas palabra. "Vega" se dijo así misma miro su reloj y ya marcaban las 5:00 p.m.

Pudo escuchar como su compañero Patrick llamaba a su antigua compañera y sujeto de torturas - Victoria Vega - y vio como una mitad latina se asomaba por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Jade miro al techo e hizo un gesto con las manos como haciéndole un reclamo a alguien pero en realidad era un "porque me la pones tan fácil".

- Por acá señorita Vega - Le dijo el rubio, aun la morena no había notado quien estaba sentada al frente observándola.

Tori se organizó el cabello, llevando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, mientras que Patrick caminaba hasta el escritorio y tomaba asiento. La joven de cabellos negros solo observaba el hecho de que su ex amienemiga no se haya percatado de su presencia, que ella estaba ahí viéndola prepararse para una audición.

Tori Vega o mejor conocida como Victoria Vega. Durante el último año de escuela, después de haberse presentado en los Platinum Music Award, recibió propuestas de varias disqueras y ella no iba a desaprovechar dichas oportunidades. Eligio Monkie Record, ya que era la disquera de moda y había lanzado a la fama varias estrellas que ahora eran muy reconocidas a nivel mundial. Antes de su graduación ella tuvo que viajar a Miami para terminar su disco y desde entonces se mantiene en giras, estudios de grabación y eventos del medio. Es tiene la misma edad de Jade y ya tiene 2 discos y uno está en pos producción. Como ya había terminado de hacer su parte en el último álbum y solo eran detalles decidió tomarse un break. Su agente le sugirió hacer una película y a ella llego un libreto anónimo. "Sol entre la lluvia", una película de drama con un toque sobrenatural, que narra la historia de una joven que se enamora de un chico y viven un gran romance pero al final se da cuenta que era solo un sueño porque ella estaba en coma. Resulta que el chico también estaba en coma pero el muere durante la operación de un tumor cerebral.

**_Flash Back_**

- Suena interesante Vivian, pero no dice quien lo produce - Decía Tori mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su apartamento en LA.

- Es parte del misterio - Respondió la chica pelirroja, de tez blanca y ojos azul oscuro - Solo prueba tu faceta de actriz, lo hacías bien en la escuela - Le sonrió ampliamente mientras atravesaba el cuarto y chequeaba algunas cosas en su agenda - Para el viernes a las cinco de la tarde está bien.

- Si será divertido - Dijo, mas como su propia reflexión.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Y así de simple había terminado ahí lista para actuar por un papel, en una producción que no sabía de quien era. Por fin enfoco su vista al frente y pudo ver al hombre que la había llamado y al lado una mujer, su eterno tormento en la escuela, la bruja mala del oeste Jade West. Su amplia sonrisa se borró al verla mientras que la aludida solo podía ensanchar más su boca y enarcar su ceja, en clara señal de triunfo.

- Victoria Vega - Dijo Jade uniendo sus manos por encima de su escritorio y asentando su barbilla en ellas. Subió sus cejas y las volvió a bajar para luego pronunciar - Actúa por favor.

Tori trago en seco pero luego se llenó de valor y empezó a actuar como solo ella lo sabe hacer. Y si, Jade no lo quería admitir pero el canto de los ángeles sonaba, la luz brillaba y Tori tenía la corona encima. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir ella era la chica que estaba buscando.

- Solo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de haber sido un sueño o una realidad causada por mi inconsciente, te amo y todo lo que viví contigo, en mi corazón es real - Termino de decir Tori mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas como parte de su actuación.

- Suficiente - Grito Patrick - No te gustaría dejar la música y dedicarte solo a la actuación - Dijo con un tono más coqueto. Jade rodo los ojos en claro gesto de que aquí vamos de nuevo, no tuvo con las cinco chicas a las que le pidió el teléfono ese día, ahora quería el de Vega también.

- Gracias por tu sugerencia - Rio la castaña para luego mirar a Jade, a pesar de todo aun buscaba su aprobación en todo. Sí, siempre quería saber si a su gótica "amiga" le gustaba lo que ella hacía o si había hecho algún comentario sobre su música y esta no sería la excepción. Esperaba con una gran sonrisa que tal vez sería borrada por algún comentario mordaz.

- Vega - Patrick la miro con desconcierto - Nosotros te llamaremos - Y con eso se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la salida del auditorio. La mitad latina se quedó pasmada mientras veía como la pelinegra salía del lugar.

- Eso significa un si - Dijo el rubio platinado sacando de la ensoñación a Victoria - Tenlo por seguro - Se acercó a ella guiñándole el ojo y sacando su celular, listo para pedir el número de la chica.

- Patrick - Se escuchó un grito desde la otra sala, claramente era la voz de Jade.

Y como dijo el seductor hombre, eso fue un sí. Jade había contratado a Tori para hacer el protagónico de su nueva película y pocas semanas después se supo ante todo el mundo. Sus antiguos compañeros las llamaron para confirmar dicha noticia, pues el hecho de que Jade y Tori estuvieran en una misma habitación tres años después de haber salido de la escuela era un hecho épico no solo para Beck, Robbie, Andre y Cat. Todo Hollywood se reboto, para nadie era un secreto que Tori y Jade no se llevaban bien, cada una tenía en su biografía una pequeña parte donde mencionaba a la otra y decían que su relación no fue nada agradable. Si asistían a un mismo evento solo se saludaban con la mano y seguían su camino, mientras que con los otros miembros del grupo eran abrazos y besos por todas partes.

Los días pasaron y aunque Jade era difícil de complacer, Tori siempre lograba interpretar en pocas escenas lo que ella deseaba, haciendo que la filmación fuera más rápido de lo que tenían pensado.

Ese día, las grabaciones se habían hecho en la madrugada, pero ya habían finalizado entrada la mañana. Todos irían a descansar hasta el día siguiente. La gótica se había quedado una hora más para organizar los últimos detalles que se grabarían en la siguiente escena. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca, necesitaba un café bien cargado para poder ir a casa y estudiar un poco. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina. Mientras caminaba se restregó los ojos y un nuevo bostezo apareció, sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien. No se suponía que ya estaba sola y que todos se habían ido, se dijo así misma.

- Oh lo siento - Pudo escuchar la voz de su interlocutor o mejor dicho interlocutora o más exactamente la voz de Tori - yo no me di cuenta que - La mitad latina enmudeció al ver la cara de malgenio de Jade - De verdad lo siento - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No te disculpes yo también iba distraída - Que acaso Jade está siendo formal con Tori.

- A dónde vas - Le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- A un lugar donde tú no estés - Jade empezó a caminar, pero Tori la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- Te invito - La pelinegra enarco una ceja en claro signo de interrogación - Acepta tomarte un café conmigo sin que me lo tires encima - La gótica sonrió y luego movió su cabeza en claro gesto de aprobación, que tan malo sería tomar un café con la estrella pop del momento.

- Aparte de Beck quien más te gustaba en la escuela - Pregunto Jade mientras sorbía su café y miraba a la castaña de reojo, la cual se puso roja como un tomate.

- Claro que no me gustaba - La pelinegra la desafío con su mirada - Bueno si, pero no de la forma que tú piensas, era más admiración que gusto y un poco de envidia.

- Envidia, y como porque sentirías envidia de él.

- Solo digamos que tenía algo que yo quería - Tori hizo un gesto de poca importancia a lo que acaba de decir - Y tú, había alguien que te gustara después de Beck.

Jade sonrió para luego responder - Claro, ni que hubiera muerto estando con él, solo que era eso, solo gustos y no iba cambiar algo que era "solido" - Hizo comillas con sus dedos - Por alguna aventura pasajera, pero dime Vega que era lo que ese canadiense tenía que tu querías.

- Hagamos un trato, tú me dices quién te gustaba en la escuela aparte de Beck y yo te diré lo que él tenía que yo deseaba - Aunque esa artimaña la estaba utilizando para hacer tiempo y poderse inventar alguna mentirilla, de verdad quería saber que otros chicos habían estado entre los ojos de su ex compañera.

- Bien, te diré - Jade tomo aire y con una mirada de suficiencia soltó lo que la otra chica no esperaba - Tú - Luego volvió a su bebida para darle un gran sorbo - Ahora dime que era lo que tenía - Continuo bebiendo de su café, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tori no salía de su shock, era una broma y una de mal gusto. Jade le decía eso para molestar y sacarle información valiosa o si era verdad, y si lo era, la gótica merecía también saber la verdad. Trago en seco.

- Veras Jade lo que él tenía era nada más y nada menos que tú - Su acompañante la miro asombrada y luego volvió a tomar de su café como si no hubiera acabado de decir eso la morena.

- Y todavía lo envidias -

- ¿Qué?, no, no - La castaña negó también con la cabeza - Ahora no hay nadie a quien envidiar, creó - esto último lo dijo con la mirada baja para luego mirar a su interlocutora que la observaba de reojo con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa de lado casi imperceptible.

Jade le sacaba la camisa a Tori mientras se besaban apasionadamente y recorrían el pasillo para llegar a la habitación, llevándose a su paso algunas cosas que habían en el trayecto.

- Jade, Jade, espera - Decía una muy agitada mitad latina mientras empujaba a la pelinegra que ya estaba sobre ella en la cama - Vamos muy rápido.

- Vega, ya estamos muy grandes para saber lo que hacemos - Hablo Jade entre dientes mientras seguía besando el cuello de su ex compañera de escuela y compañera de trabajo.

- Aun así me llamas Vega - Un gemido salió de su boca al sentir el mordisco que le dio la pelinegra.

- Porque tú sigues siendo Vega y yo, sigo siendo yo -

La castaña tomo a la pálida chica de la cara para mirar sus ojos, quería ver que había en ellos, antes de continuar en aquello que estaban haciendo. Grises, fríos como el hielo que revelaban deseo, susto y a la vez un toque de maldad. Miro la boca roja y se empezó a acercar para continuar con el beso.

- Desee que esto pasara desde hace mucho tiempo - Pronuncio antes de llegar a su objeto de deseo.

Hicieron el amor toda la tarde, como si esos años de estudio juntas y los que siguieron apartadas por sus carreras hubieran acumulado un millón de sentimientos y deseos que esa tarde explotaron.

- Y después de esto que pasara entre nosotras - Le decía una muy acurrucada morena en los brazos de la chica blanca.

- No lo sé, dejemos que todo fluya como debe ser - Tori la miro y ella le sonrió para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente.


	2. Como fluyen las cosas

**Como fluyen las cosas**

Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>- Y la ganadora como nueva actriz revelación es - el presentador hace una pausa dramática mientras abre el sobre - Victoria Vega, por Sol entre la lluvia - Todo el auditorio empezó a aplaudir mientras que la nombrada abrazaba a su hermana Trina, luego a Beck, Cat, Andre y Robbie, para luego dar un pequeño beso en los labios de Jade y salir a recibir su premio.<p>

- Wao, no pensé que mi actuación fuera tan buena - Bromeo acompañando con una carcajada - Es lindo ver como mis fans me apoyan en todos los proyectos en los que incurro y los que se suman con estos, mi primer gracias es para ellos, a mis padres y hermana que siempre me apoyaron, a los chicos, ellos saben quiénes son - Guiño el ojo, lo que significada que los chicos eran sus ex compañeros de escuela - a mi directora, por haberme dado esta oportunidad. Mi hermosa novia y prometida Jade West - La cámara enfoco a la gótica que aplaudía con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba hacia al escenario. La morena tomo el premio entre sus manos y lo levanto con gran efusividad para luego salir por el lado derecho del escenario.

Si su prometida, ¿cómo paso? Bueno acá les cuento. Resulta que después de la tarde y noche que pasaron juntas, ambas empezaron a frecuentarse durante las horas de descanso para tomar un café. Varias semanas fueron así hasta que la pelinegra tomo la iniciativa de invitarla a salir un fin de semana y después de eso, ya no era solo tomar un café, vinieron cenas, almuerzos y una que otra noche pasional entre ambas. Pero eso no basto y en más de una ocasión, el tráiler de Tori o la oficina de Jade, era el escenario perfecto para sus encuentros amorosos.

Ya iban dos meses y medio de grabaciones cuando la mitad latina le pidió a la caucásica, que fueran novias en secreto hasta que terminaran las grabaciones.

- Jade - La nombrada la miro y le regalo una sonrisa - Quiero pedirte algo.

- Claro, pero después de que termine la obra - Le respondió mientras posaba nuevamente la mirada en el escenario.

- No, quiero hacerlo ya - La morena tomo la mano de su compañera y la entrelazo, la gótica la miro con un poco de desespero, pero su compañera estaba muy entretenida mirando sus manos cogidas - Quieres ser mi novia - El rostro de la pelinegra cambio a uno de sorpresa - No tenemos que decirle a nadie, seremos novias secretas - Después de pronunciar dichas palabras levanto su rostro con ilusión mientras buscaba en el rostro de su acompañante alguna respuesta.

- Que cursi eres Vega - Le respondió mientras ponía su mirada al frente - No te podías quedar sin darle nombre a esta relación, pero - Alargo esa palabra para darle misterio - Si seré tu novia secreta - Le dijo y dibujo una gran sonrisa de lado. Tori solo pude ver un lado de esa sonrisa, pero le había gustado la respuesta que había recibido.

Y así fue, luego de la pos producción, la mitad latina y la gótica hicieron oficial su romance. El revuelo de prensa fue intenso. Todas las revistas de moda y farándula las querían entrevistar, algunos se atrevieron a decir que al haber trabajos en salir de ambas era una forma de llamar la atención y obtener más beneficios. Titulares como "La pareja del año" "¿Del odio al amor?" "Salir del Closet, La Nueva Moda" y otros títulos más subidos de tono.

- A veces el amor se esconde tras una buena actuación de odio - Dijo Jade muy sonriente durante una entrevista.

El nuevo trabajo discográfico de Tori vio la luz a los dos meses siguientes de haber revelado su relación y tres meses antes del estreno de la película en la que había actuado y su actual novia fue la guionista y directora. Obtuvo álbum platino y su primer sencillo llego al puesto número uno, la primera semana en que salió.

El pequeño bebe de Jade tampoco se quedó atrás, la película tuvo las mejores críticas, recaudo una gran taquilla la primera semana y estuvo en cartelera más tiempo de lo que se deja una película por su gran demanda.

Las chicas habían logrado alcanzar el éxito con sus proyectos, a pesar de varias críticas que acreditaron su estrellato, al romance que sostenían. "Es cierto o solo una estrategia de mercadeo", leyeron un día en una revista, cuando decidieron pasear por la playa de la mano. Los paparazzi no desaprovecharon para tomar fotos y ellas solo sonrieron a la cámara.

Ya llevaban un año de noviazgo cuando decidieron llevar todo a otro nivel.

- En serio, me hablas de la misma persona, tal vez la raptaron los extraterrestres - Decía una pelirroja a través del teléfono.

- Si Cat, aun no salgo de mi asombro - Mencionaba una mitad latina mientras veía su mano. Un anillo de plata con un cuarzo azul en forma de diamante - Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero es tan linda cuando trata de ser romántica y lo que hace es ser igual de tosca pero con estilo - Su carcajada lleno toda la habitación.

- Te aprovechas de que estoy enamorada y no quiero ser viuda asesina antes de casarme - Hablo una muy sonriente Jade mientras abrazaba a Tori por la espalda, haciéndola respigar un poco por la sorpresa - Hola Cat - Gripo a través de la bocina.

Y como no, un mes después en los premios Tori soltó la bomba de que estaban comprometidas. Más revuelo causo dicho pronunciamiento pero a esas alturas ya nada importaba.

- Y después de esto que pasara entre nosotras - Suspiro Tori, mientras miraba hacia un gran jardín con una gran piscina y una extensa zona de pasto, rodeada de árboles haciendo las veces de cerca. Detrás de ella Jade y más allá una gran fiesta donde todos vestían de blanco igual que ella, menos su prometida.

- No lo sé, tal vez uno o dos perros corriendo por allá - Señalo la pelinegra el extenso espacio libre para correr - O porque no también un par de mocosos mitad latinos, mitad irlandeses - Jade abrazo por la espalda a su prometida e implanto un beso en el moreno cuello.

- Y que apellido llevaran Señora de Vega - Tori la encaró para darle un beso profundo y lleno de amor.

- No lo sé, Señora de West, solo sé que hoy ha sido nuestra boda y lo que quiero que pase pronto es poderte hacer mía como mi esposa.

- Chicas vengan a bailar con sus padrinos de boda - Gritaba Beck desde la puerta de entrada y hacía un gesto para que las chicas entraran.

- Ya vamos - Contestaron al unísono, mientras se regalaban una sonrisa y caminaban hacia la fiesta que daba lugar en su sala, de la nueva casa donde empezarían a compartir su vida de casadas.


End file.
